


Cold

by rebel_wren



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot, and now im dragging you all down with me, as you probably guessed from the warning, i wrote this because i came up w the idea and it made me sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_wren/pseuds/rebel_wren
Summary: Hera Syndulla wakes up one morning, and she's a little chillier than she usually is.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This is really super short, so I sort of apologize for that but not really. It's the first fic I've written since middle school, so it's like baby steps to hopefully writing more and more!

Hera Syndulla was cold.

She had just woken up from a night's sleep. She was groggy, and she was cold. Not necessarily cold enough to shiver or need another blanket, but still not as warm as she usually was while waking up in the morning. It was like some warmth was absent, and it made her feel just a little cold.

She let out a sigh, eyes still closed. She had a lot to do that day. Reports to file, diagnostics to run, ships to check. But at the moment, she just wanted to stay in bed. Lay in bed while she still had time, before the base started moving and working again throughout the day. A face and a name popped into her head.

_Kanan._

She wanted to stay with him for a while. Have some of the quiet, valuable alone time that they seemed to be running out of. Be with him, even if they didn't talk, before she didn't see him at all until the end of the day. She shifted, trying to pull the blankets in a way to get rid of the chill she was feeling.

_Kanan._

A small, warm smile formed on her lips. Her eyes still didn't open, and she turned over in her bed to face the other way. He could warm her up. Kanan could always make her feel better, no matter what had happened, or how she was feeling.

"Morning, love."

She reached out with her hand, as she did every morning, to gently touch his face. To feel the familiar warmth of him against her hand, to brush her fingertips through his beard and loose hair. Her hand moved forward, but met nothing but air. Her eyes fluttered open. No one else was in the bed with her. She was alone. And now, jolted from her sleepy state, everything that had happened came rushing back.

_Kanan._

Her eyes started to well up with tears.

Because suddenly, Hera Syndulla had remembered why she was cold.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry


End file.
